Winner At A Losing Game
by LegacyLOVER28
Summary: OneShot For Jeffismyhero1217..Violet is in love with shane and she is tired of playing a losing game so she finally tells him how she feels what happens? OC/SHANE HELMS! REVIEW!


Ok i know that she didnt ask me to do this but this is my way of saying Thank you Angel AkA Jeffismyhero1217. you guided me and helped with beta and gave me ideas and you are my friend! so thank you for all the oneshots!  
here is one for you about Violet Pierce and Shane helms I don't own anything Angels owns Violet and Talia Madison owns Shane Helms!

Winner at a Losing Game

Baby, look here at me Have you ever seen me this way I've been fumblin' for words Through the tears and the hurt and the Pain I'm gonna lay it all out On the line tonight And I think that it's time To tell this uphill fight goodbye.

Shane Helms was DONE with trying to convince Vio that he really did love her. after seeing her with John Cena holding hands and kissing they were the perfect couple he couldnt get in the way of that no matter how hard he wanted to. he was just a winner at a losing game.

Have you ever had to love someone That just don't feel the same Tryin' to make somebody care for you The way I do Is like tryin' to catch the rain And if love is really forever I'm a winner at a losin' game

Violet Pierce is in love with Shane but she doesn't want to ruin they're friendship and she doesn't wanna get hurt again. so john is her safety net she knows she doesn't love john and she is sure john knows that too she might as well face it she would never get shane and loving him was a losing game and she had taken First Place.

I know that baby, you tried To find me somewhere inside of you But you know you can't lie Girl, you can't hide the truth Sometimes two hearts Just can't dance to the same beat So I'll pack up my things And I'll take what remains of me

So Shane Decieded he would try one more time too show Vio he loves her. so he goes to her house.

"What are you doing her shane?" Violet said as soon as she opened the door and saw him she wanted to jump in his arms and tell her she was his

"Do You love me Violet?" shane asked as he stepped into her house

"Why are you asking me this shane?" Violet asked even though her heart was screaming SAY YES VIOLET but right when she went to answer her boyfriend came downstairs

"Hey babe oh hey shane i didnt know you were here." John Cena said as he wrapped his arms around Violet.

"I aint gonna be for long Bye V." Shane said this was the final straw as he pulled out of her driveway he realized Violet pierce didnt love him

Have you ever had to love someone That just don't feel the same Tryin' to make somebody care for you The way I do Is like tryin' to catch the rain And if love is really forever I'm a winner at a losin' game

Violet had just Broken up with john it was time she started acting like a adult and tell shane the truth and now she was driving like a mad woman down the road the shane lived on finally she got to his driveway and she jumped out of the car and knocked

I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see I'm not what you've been dreamin' of

Finally shane an swered wearing his boxers.

"V what do you need? it's like ten in the morning?" Shane said while yawning

"Listen Shane i am in love with you and trying to hide it is really hard i want to be with you i want to wake up next to you i wan- " but before violet could finsih her sentence talia madison better known as velvet sky walked to the door behind shane wearing one of his T shirts

"Shaney come back to bed baby." Talia said as she put her arms around his waist. shane really didnt even know what to think he was shocked that Violet had told him she loved him. and when he turned back to look at violet he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Shaney go back to bed forget that i ever even bothered you i guess i will always be a winner at a losing game." Violet said as tears started to come down here face. she turned around and ran to her car she could her shane calling her but she wasnt turning around.

Have you ever had to love someone That just don't feel the same Tryin' to make somebody care for you The way I do Is like tryin' to catch the rain And if love is really forever I'm a winner at a losin' game

So that's how Violet ended up at her brother's grave crying her eyes out. when she heard a noise behind her she looked up to see shane staring down at her

"Vio I love you and i have loved you since before i can remember i need you and want you in my life." Shane said leaning down next to her

"I love you to shane. but what about talia?" Violte asked as she sniffled

"I kicked her out i love you and i tried replacing you with her." Shane said as he wrapped his arms around Violet

"I am so sorry i took so long shane i was stupid i am head over hills in love with you." Vio Said as she looked up at shane

then he did the one thing that they both wanted

He Kissed Her.

A/N Sorry if it sucked!! i just got bored and i wanted to do something for you angel!!!!!!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!! 


End file.
